His Final Letter
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Nicholas Sparks-Dear John. John writes a final letter to Savannah before he dies. Ignores the last part of the book. ONESHOT


_A letter from John to Savannah just before she leaves him for Tim, but she never does. Just a few changes to the story. Might not be too realistic at the end but bear with me._

_Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters and the song is Dixie Chick's._

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

My dearest Savannah,

I write to you, hoping that you are well and happy. Thank you for your letters. They are the only things keeping me sane, them and you. Knowing that you are there waiting for me is all I have.

All around me my friends are dying. All these skirmishes, all these bombs. I cannot avoid thinking about them, wondering who will be next…if it will be me next. Yet I think of you and I am comforted. For if I die then I will have died being loved by you, dearest Savannah. And if I die, Savannah, live to the fullest. Mourn for me, but don't for long and love again. Don't shut yourself away from the world.

I remember the first time we met, on the pier. You were so beautiful and still every time I see you again you look still more beautiful. Iraq is such a change from California. The sun is always blocked off by smoke from the bombs, there are no beaches. In California the very air feels happy and here…it feels of death, death and blood. There is no happiness. The Iraqis are unhappy, the soldiers, the insurgents.

And can I say that it is worth it? Can I say that I am enduring this for a good cause? Can I say that Iraq really did have nuclear weapons, that this war was not started by an idiot? No, all I can say is that innocent people die everyday because of a solitary man halfway across the world. What's the point?

Johnny shot himself the other day. He couldn't take it, all the noise. It was his second tour and he was so nearly done. I am so scared. Will I end up like that as well? If I do, then who will write to tell you? Johnny's CO couldn't write to his girl, couldn't bear to so I had to. And how could I tell her that her fiancé had died? That he had committed suicide, that not even the thought of her could help him? Yet I had to. Savannah, I could never do that, if not because of myself then because of you. To inflict such pain on you is beyond me.

Savannah, I'm coming home soon. And though it may not be for long, just the thought of seeing you for a second spurs me on. When I am on the verge of giving up thinking of seeing you once more gives me inspiration.

Wait for me a while longer Savvy.

I'm coming home.

Yours forever,

John.

A few days later Savannah received a letter. Two sheets fell out. She picked them up and read them.

Dear Ma'am,

We are sorry to inform you that John Tyree died 2nd February 2006 in a car bomb planted by insurgents. Please accept our profoundest regrets.

The US Army.

Dear Savannah,

John asked me to send you a letter if something happened to him. He said that he wanted someone who he trusted to tell you. I can only say how sorry I am for your loss. John was a wonderful man, if a little reserved. The one personal thing he would always talk about was you. He loved you with all his heart. I have rarely seen such devotion and if love was enough then he would be with you in California right now. He was supposed to go home the day after he was killed and when he died, he was still talking about what he would do with you when he saw you.

I am so sorry for your loss and I am sorry to be the person to write this to you, but John also asked me to put this in my letter. Find love again. Tim loves you as much John did and he will take care of you. He will help you through your pain.

Yours sincerely,

Billy Walker.

Savannah broke down, sobbing. The only one to grieve for him would be her. The only one who loved him was her.

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_


End file.
